


Unacceptable

by moguanshan (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: "punishing", Dry Orgasm, M/M, Spanking, but he's actually a softie, dom rin, good concept bad execution, my writer's block got in the way so it's badly written whoops, oh yeah rin also jerks off nitori, pls read it anyway, rin spanks nitori, sub nitori, they sleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moguanshan
Summary: "A-Ahhhhh~" Rin said in his best sing-song voice, teasing the first year. "You need punishment. Now..." He leaned inslightly, immensely enjoying the reaction from his inferior. If this went according to plan, it'd be lovely, perfect even,"Come to Senpai~"





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry

Nitori's glistening eyes were struck with fear already; The small boy had only just completed his practice relay and he already knew trouble was going to ensue. 

 

His worst time yet. He'd just earned a horrific score (at least this was only a mock event).

 

Nitori was extremely aware of his failure, probably more angry at himself than anyone else. Unfortunately, Rin had an ability to be the angriest, in pretty much any given situation.

 

"What the hell, Nirori?" The red-haired male shouted, slapping the rim of the pool in a moment excessive anger. Did his hand hurt? Nitori could feel the vexation practically radiating off of Matsuoka, and frankly, the silver haired boy felt awful. How could he disappoint Rin like this? The knot in his stomach dropped further, branching out in black coils as he scrunched up his eyes, starting to cry. Nitori absolutely despised disappointing people, but it was far worse now: Matsuoka was and had been his crush- His crush was mad at him, and that felt terrible to say the least. 

 

"I'm s-sorry, Rin!" Nitori squeaked out, his cold, shivering body causing his words to overlap and trip over each other; It seemed impossible not to stutter. 

 

"Not sorry enough to even come close to beating your time, though, apparently -" Rin yelped in frustration, "I train you on my time because I expect you to improve, Ai..." he stated, shaking his head. A sigh escaped his parted lips, the lips that Aiicirou sometimes spent more time looking at/pining over than listening to Matsuoka while he spoke. "Get dressed. It's 10 p.m., I don't wanna waste my time anymore."

 

Nitori nodded with upset haste, preventing his shoulders from heaving in quiet sobs as he climbed out of the pool with a barely audible whimper. 

 

The frankly devastated boy trudged, dripping wet, to go change and return to his dorm.

 

\------

 

Nitori couldn't sleep if his life depended on it, especially with Rin around 4 feet below him.

 

After that scolding? He'd have trouble even saying good morning the next day.

 

"Stupid, stupid!" Ai whispered to himself, rolling onto his back. He heard shifting below. Was Rin awake?

 

"You're right. Stupid." A soft voice was heard from directly below Nitori, causing the smaller boy to yelp and tightly wind himself up in the bedsheets, embarrassed. He should've known the older boy was still awake. 

 

"You know, I'm probably going to have to find some sort of way to punish you for this, right?"

 

Nitori's eyes shut quickly, a pained expression washing over him. He'd been dreading that phrase. What would his superior do? 

 

"Please, please, please don't take my competition spot from me, Rin-" Nitori whispered agonizingly. He heard a light scoff.

 

"Not exactly what I had in mind." Silence for just a moment.

 

"Oh-" Nitori furrowed his eyebrows, swinging his head over the side of his bed's rail to see Rin laying beneath white covers. "Then what is it?" He asked meekly, biting his lip.

 

"Wanna come here?" Rin asked lowly. He usually sounded dangerous by nature, but this was somehow different that his normal demeanor. Nitori just couldn't pin his finger on anything.

 

Aiichirou blinked with widened eyes as the atmosphere began to change around the two boys, growing almost heady.

 

"U-uh, I don't-"

 

"Let me rephrase that: Come here," Rin demanded more strongly this time, causing Nitori to mentally squeal and blush, uncovering himself upon command and slowly climbing down the ladder. Rin had sat up by now and was currently facing Nitori, sitting normally with his legs over the side of the dorm bed. The silver haired boy crossed his arms, blushing again. 

 

"What?" Ai whimpered at a slightly angry looking Matsuoka. His lips were barely open again. Why'd he have to do that? Didn't he know what it did to Nitori?

 

"Didn't I say I was going to punish you?" Rin asked, smiling fakely.

 

"I....yes..."

 

Rin patted his lap with one hand, gently smirking at Nitori.

 

"Wh-?!" Nitori half exclaimed, growing furiously pink after the simple gesture. "N-no!" He yelped at Rin. At this point, he had no idea what was happening, and almost didn't want to. 

 

"A-Ahhhhh~" Rin said in his best sing-song voice, teasing the freshman. "You need punishment. Now..." He leaned in slightly, immensely enjoying the reaction from his inferior. If this went according to plan, it'd be lovely, perfect even, "Come to Senpai~"

 

Aiichirou's eyes widened for the second time and he covered his mouth half-heartedly with his fingers, internally screaming at Rin's previous comment. Only a muffled sound of mortification was heard from his mouth. Come to Senpai? Could Rin get more attractive than this? The boy shuffled hesitantly towards towards Matsuoka and wet his mouth.

 

"Ehh-" Nitori muttered, slowly lowering himself onto Rin's lap, feeling Rin's thighs under him. This had been a previous fantasy, who had ever thought it would be this uncomfortable? He shifted and accidentally aroused himself, holding back a low groan as his pajama pants tightened around his groin. Would Rin notice? His heart's beat was already quickened by the situation, but Nitori thought that he was surely able to hear it by now. Instead of groaning, he let out a small gasp.

 

"Nope, not like that, Ai-Chan," Rin muttered, resting his head on Nitori's small shoulder, "You don't get it yet?" 

 

"Eh?"

 

"Turn over, I'm spanking you-" Rin said bluntly, smirking at Aiichirou still and waiting.

 

The younger of the two flushed a deep red, biting his lip and slowly shifting so that his lower body was pressed against Rin's lap, his face pressed into the bed. 

 

"Ah, much better~" Matsuoka purred lazily. He played with the back of the waistband of Nitori's sweatpants tantalizingly slowly, and eventually pulled them over the small boy's perky ass. Aiichirou gasped quietly, cold air hitting his exposed backside. He was also mentally unstable, he'd dreamt about this for forever, was it truly happening?

 

Rin rubbed Nitori, creating friction so that it would be less of a shock when he actually slapped it. The silver haired one was already whimpering, needing more, needing the pleasurable pain from his Senpai. Luckily, the next thing Matsuoka did was harshly slap Aiichirou's ass, causing him to arch his back as tears sprang to his eyes.

 

"You like this? And now you realize that your time was unacceptable?" Rin growled, scraping at the smaller boy's spine. Nitori turned his head to the side and vigorously nodded with gritted teeth, trying to open his mouth and utter a few words.

 

"Mmm, y-yes, more-" Aiichirou squeezed out.

 

Rin rubbed and flicked the red mark he'd made previously, lifting his hand to smack the other cheek. And he did, hard. This time around, Nitori had to grip the bedsheets to keep from crying out, drool leaking from the corner of his mouth. Without warning, Rin spanked him again, and this time Aiichirou yelped, a few tears leaking from his eyes. He loved this, the pain felt amazing, and he didn't even have the strength to deny it.

 

"Senpai, m-more--" He whimpered. Matsuoka bent Nitori's legs slightly so that his butt was just the tiniest bit elevated, and made more contact between his hand and the reddened skin beneath it, one, two, three more times, before letting go of a panting, flustered Nitori.

 

"Senpai, just o-one more, please..." Nitori breathed, shaking.

 

"You little slut, you're actually going to cum from this, aren't you," Rin said, humiliating and sneering at the boy over his knees. The red haired one obliged and lifted his hand, spanking Aiichirou not once, but two times more, at least 5 times more harshly than the previous slaps. He grabbed Nitori's tresses and roughly pushed his face into the bed, apparently he was a screamer. Rin watched the boy writhe helplessly on his lap, carrying out his climax as the now half-aborted movements of his hips ceased. There was no signs of stickiness on Rin's lap.

 

"Was that...dry?" Matsuoka bent down to whisper in Nitori's ear.

 

"Mmpf-" Aiichirou responded, nodding. "Didn't wanna get your pajamas dirty, Senpai," He whimpered.

 

"How considerate..." Rin replied, "But now you're still hard," Matsuoka continued, raising and eyebrow. Aiichirou turned to see him and noted how it looked like actual concern, and the tight feeling in the pit of his stomach returned. 

 

"It's okay, really."

 

"No, you should cum. It's like you were robbed, honestly, now, can you straddle me? It'll only take a second."

 

Nitori happily obliged upon hearing the request that sounded more like a command. His legs, now on either side on Rin, were being purposefully felt under the boy's earnest hands, and Aiichirou did all he could not to cry out when the head of his swollen, leaking cock was caught under the pad of Matsuoka's thumb, rubbing circles of the precum the dripped out down the sides of it. Ai threw his arms around Rin's shoulders. Overstimulation was never a foreign term to Nitori, but now the swimmer was actually caught up in a situation where the knowledge of the term was useful.

 

The sensation had Aiichirou bucking up into Rin's grasp, trying desperately to fuck his hand. Of course Matsuoka wouldn't let him have that kind of satisfaction, and he put a hand to the smaller boy's hip, holding him where he sat. His strokes were languid and slow, but Nitori's whimpering pulled something in Rin and he picked up his pace just a little bit, and not too long after, Aiichirou's warning tumbled out in a slurred mess. His cum was warm and spilled over Matuoka's knuckles, coating them in the thick white fluid. Nitori was breathing heavily and resting his forehead on Rin's shoulder.

 

"Uh, do you want me to help you out or something?" He panted.

 

"No, it's fine, you just owe me for next time," Rin responded quietly.

 

_Next time._

 

"I'm gonna go clean this up," He said, picking up Aiichirou and setting him down on the sheets. He was asleep faster than Rin thought he would be.

 

Rin washed his hands in the bathroom sink, which was only in the next room over, and returned to see that Nitori made a blanket burrito of himself in his sleep.

 

Matuoka silently climbed over him, pressed his body so that they were spooning, and inhaled, already falling asleep himself.

 

He'd been wanting something like this for a while. Maybe next time they're in bed together it won't be just because of a punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sorry


End file.
